


Realm of Dragons

by EternalWinterSleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Flirting, But can't be on the receiving end, First Date, It reflects my terrible flirting skills, Lance has game, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro bakes, Slow Build, Virtual Reality, fooood, more bad flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWinterSleep/pseuds/EternalWinterSleep
Summary: A new video game just came out thats supposed to be the height of virtual reality technology. The graphics are amazing, the audio and story are amazing, but something is just a little off about this adventure game. But what?





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Realm of Dragons, an Idea i started some time ago but it never went anywhere. So he is shot two with lots of changes! I really hope you guys enjoy it and will be in for a ride. Note: Alternate names will be used for the characters and if you need it there will be a Guide in the bottom notes! <3

Lance yawned as he stood outside the game store with Pidge and Hunk, his best friends, at the ungodly hour of 0500. “Remind me why we had to be here this early? For something we could get…. I don’t know, at not 0700? And doesn’t involve standing outside for two hours?” He takes a sip of the hot coffee he was given when he arrived, which is the only saving grace of all this.

Pidge pushes her glasses up and looks at Lance over her cup of hot chocolate “Because, The first hundred players in our town to get the game in store get some bonus features when they make their character. And I decided it was worth it. Besides, they open at 0600 today. So quit your whining. It’s only an hour. We got lucky to be the firsts in line”

Hunk nods in agreement “The bonuses are sooo worth losing sleep over. And it’s not like we have anything to do today! It’s the start of spring break! We have a week and a half to do whatever! And I plan on spending most of it playing the game. I’ve been waiting months for this” He says passionately fire behind his eyes.

Lance rolls his eyes and leans against the wall “It had better be worth it” he grumbles.

The hour passes slowly and Lance seems to be moving the entire time, much to the displeasure of those around them. When the doors open Lance launches himself to his feet “Finally!” He cheers and walks in with Pidge and Hunk in tow. As they were there first in line they are out of the store in no time with their games and the controller.

Upon returning home Lance went to his room and settled on his bed after changing into some lounge pants and stripping his shirt. He pulled the head band on and adjusted it until it was comfortable before pulling a visor over his eyes.  He settles down closing his eyes and feels a rushing sensation before a dark scene opened before him.

Globes of light begin to brighten around him revealing mirrors all around. Each one seems to focus on a specific feature of Lances. The first mirror focuses on his height, skin tone, and build. He realizes it’s the character creation screen pretty quickly and grins. He adds a little more muscle definition but is otherwise happy with his base appearance. It moves onto racial customization. He flicks his wrist and it changes through the various appearances, Elves, Half-Elves, Even Orcs. He shudders and continues to flick through to the end which is marked **Special Skin Unlocked** and he grins broadly selecting it. He moves onto specific details of his face and body before finally coming to select his screen name.  He enters in characters and keeps erasing them grumbling and trying to choose the best name. He eventually decided upon Aldran. He moved onto class selection and chose a water Elementalist for his abilities. He places his hand on the Begin button and the room faded to black.

A bright light appears and Lance shields his eyes as it clears to reveal a beautiful landscape. He sees the players that look familiar and approaches them to find Pidge and Hunk as Druid and Monk respectively.

“There you are! It took you long en-“ Pidge’s jaw drops as she looks over Lance- “You…. You chose the cat boy appearance?” She bursts out laughing hugging her sides.

Lance huffs tail swishing annoyed “I didn’t like the others, and didn’t want to just play a human. And besides, I’m fucking adorable and you know it” He fixes his hair around his ears “So, What are you Pidge? An Elf? It suits you!” He grins and looks at Hunk “and you’re yourself. Perfect” He laughs and claps them both on the back

Hunk laughs “I told you, you would enjoy the first pick up rewards. I’m honestly not surprised. It suits you too a T.  Now, this area should get us our first few levels and get us out of starting gear. Another one of the rewards is when we finish this area we get a few magic items” he explains leading Lance to their quest giver to get started.

Hours pass and they finally move out of the starting area and are trudging to the City “Maaaaan you’d think there would be horses! The city is miles away and we have to walk? I bet we won’t even make it by night fall. This is just ridiculous” Lance complains as they walk. “Are we really going to be camping for the night in a video game?” He asks

Pidge snorts “Yes. It’s an adventure game that includes your characters needing to sleep and eat. Meaning we will sleep in game to recover lost health and magic. Look, let’s walk a bit further and find a good place to set up camp. Maybe we might find some people to camp with and have rotating watches. The more the merrier!” she grins and picks up the pace.

They walk about two more miles before seeing a pair up head setting up a camp near the side of the road. They see a man, slightly shorter than Lance working on building a fire with magic, His long black hair pulled into a pony tail and bangs falling in his face. The other man is taller than all of them with black undercut hair and white bangs, wolf like ears and a tail idly wagging as he hums while setting up a tent.

Lance grins and walks over ahead of Pidge and Hunk and waves “Hey there! Mind if we join you guys?” He asks planting his hands on his hips, ears perked up attentive and fluffy tail waving behind him. “I’m Aldran, and these are my fr- companions, Maralen and Joran.”

The wolf eared man looks at his companion and nods “You are welcome to join us. We are just getting a fire going” He smiles warmly “I am Valtaren and this is my companion Aziel. I’m a War Priest, and Aziel is a Fire Elementalist.”

Aziel nods slightly as the fire sparks to life “Nice to meet you guys, Maralen right? You just leave the starter zone?” he asks looking to Pidge. He looks up at Hunk from his crouched position “And you must be Joran.” He stands dusts his hands off before holding on out to shake “From the looks of your clothes I’m guessing… You are a Druid Maralen, and Joran, a fighter, Maybe a Monk? And Aldran, a water Elementalist?”

Maralen and Joran both nod and Maralen speaks up “You are correct! Nice guesses” She grins “You guys heading to Sylverrise in the morning? That’s where we are heading, we are looking to register our party for quests from the capital and improved rewards, but the tasks are way harder than normal quests. So we need a party of five for it. If you guys haven’t already decided to join up with someone else you could come with us” She offers grinning “We still have a day’s travel and some adventuring to do so we can see how we fight together before deciding”

Aldran helps Valtaren with the tent holding the stakes and handing them too him “So, a War priest huh? That’s pretty cool” He comments “I Just went with a Water Elementalist. Playing with Elements just sounded really cool to me” He grins “So, Wolf ears huh? You were one of the first hundred players to pick up your game? That’s pretty awesome!”

Valtaren nods “I like the War priest. They fight for their beliefs and assist their party members and care for them. And yeh, I was. I wasn’t intending to play this particular race but I said we didn’t make the top one hundred and he bet otherwise and said if we made the top hundred I would have to play the locked race, and if we didn’t he would play the fairy race. I was the one hundredth player” He says tail drooping “Though, this race is pretty cool. At later power levels we can shape shift. So it isn’t so bad” He grins at Aldran his tail wagging. He hammers in the last spike to hold the tent in place and stands “There, all done! You need any help pitching your tent?” He offers

Aldran listens to him passing the stakes and nods occasionally. He looks a bit shy suddenly and coughs “I think you already did that. Err, Yes, I could use your help pitching my tent” He stands quickly blushing and goes to his bag grabbing the tent and getting it unfolded.

Valtaren looks a bit bewildered as it dawns on him how Aldran took it and his cheeks tint red. He helps Aldran set up his tent properly as Maralen, Joran, and Aziel discuss the game and cook some food. “So, uh, enjoying the game so far?” He asks awkwardly as he hammers the stakes down

Aldran glances at him as he pulls the strings taunt “Oh, yes. It’s quite nice. And the players are pleasing to the eyes as well” He says with a wink. “In all seriousness though, it’s really beautiful. The fluidity of movement and everything seems so real. I can’t believe this isn’t reality to be honest” He sits back on his heels looking towards the sun set “I mean look at that, it looks real.”

Valtaren looks to the horizon and sees the sun setting casting shadows and dying the clouds vivid reds and yellows as it darkens into violets and blues. He sees stars begin to shine through as the sky darkens and a flock of birds rush past heading into the nearby forest. “It does look pretty realistic. Definitely makes it hard to believe this is a game. I guess that’s why it’s supposed to be the pinnacle of virtual reality.” He shrugs and finishes setting up the tent and smells the food cooking. He dusts his clothing off and helps Aldran to his feet before heading to sit next to the fire “It smells great over here!”

Aziel nods “of course it does. Joran had a bunch of cooking supplies in his pack so we made a rabbit stew with some of the wild vegetables” He shrugs stirring the pot. “It will be more filling than what I was going to make”  

It doesn’t take much longer for the meal to finish and everyone gathers round to eat. It’s quiet as the evening progresses and Aziel manages to keep the fire magically going despite being out of wood. They decide on watch rotations, starting with Joran, Aziel and Aldran last, leaving the two spell casters the night to sleep. The watch goes uneventful for Joran and Aziel respectively and Aziel wakes Aldran at around what they could only guess as Three O’clock in the morning. Aldran takes over yawning and scooting close to the fire and taking in the warmth. He looked out over the road they were near and then up at the sky. He glanced out to more of the open lands around them and noticed movement that caught his attention.

Aldran stands abruptly tail bristling and twitching. He narrowed his eyes trying to make out what it was before seeing more movement from his left side. A pair of glowing amber eyes peers out at him and a growl erupts from all sides. He lets out an undignified hiss and draws upon the water around home and lashes out at the closest set of eyes. The creature howls with pain which rouses the rest of the party.

Aziel comes stumbling out of his tent first followed by Valtaren and the others.  As they exit they see one of the creatures, it almost looks like a large wolf, latch onto Lance’s arm and pull him to the ground.

Maralen lets out a shout and a bolt of lightning strikes one of the other wolves moving to attack Aldran and it collapses in a heap.

Aziel draws upon the fire from the camp and imbibes it with further energy spreading it around the camp to ward off further attackers.

Both Joran and Valtaren nail the wolf that has latched onto Aldran with solid strikes on either side of its head. The wolf staggers back letting go and Aziel creates an opening for it to run through the fire and escape. 

Valtaren helps Aldran stand and looks over the bite on his arm. “I can take care of this… Come over here and sit” He leads him gently to sit down and places his hands around the wound closing his eyes and focusing. A warm violet light seeps out from between his fingers and against Aldan’s arm. He stays like that for a few seconds before pulling away, and all that is left is feint scarring from the teeth. “There we go… sorry about the scars. I can’t always heal it all the way” He looks sheepish.

Aldran looks surprised and smiles “That’s okay! I didn’t know our avatars could even get scars! I don’t mind the scars. It adds… character!” He laughs “The fact that you could heal it at all is fantastic!”  He inspects his arm curiously tearing the rest of the tattered sleeve off. “Seriously though, my first battle scars. I’m lucky you were here to heal me up! That could have gotten bad pretty quickly” he smiles appreciatively at Valtaren who clears his through blushing at the praise.

“Well, I couldn’t very well let one of my new party members succumb to infection at the start of the game. It would make me a terrible healer” he stands “Well, since we are all awake perhaps we should break our fast and then pack up and leave early,  sound like a plan?” He asks the others.

Aziel looks between them and shakes his head “Yeh, it sounds like a great plan. Let’s break down the tents first then we can eat and finish packing up. There should be enough stew left that we don’t have to touch our rations” He suggests as he starts leveraging the stakes out of the earth at a rapid pace from all of the tents.

Joran nods and starts dishing out some of the remaining soup and sits down eating his portion quickly while everyone else digs in. Once he finishes he grabs the empty pot and looks at Aldran with a grin “I just realized I don’t have to go to the river to clean this out! You can just use your water abilities to bring the water to me!” He looks triumphant and sets it in front of him pleased.

Aldran rolls his eyes and flicks his wrist and a torrent of water falls into the pot and all over Joran who yelps from the cold “Whoops, sorry, still learning to control my abilities” He grins mischievously  and  swirls the water in the pot getting all of the stuck food off of it. He carefully pulls it out in a glob and dumps it over the coals of their fire putting it out, before pulling all the water out of Joran’s clothing “There, all done!”

Joran looks offended at having water dumped on him but before he can properly complain and retort the water has been stripped from his clothing and his cookware is clean. He snorts “Still learning to control your abilities huh” He finishes packing up his gear and pulls on his backpack adjusting the straps. “Alright, well I’m ready to head out!”

Maralen packs up her things quickly and shrugs on the pack “Yup, I’ve got everything” She says and looks to Aldran, who is taking his time to roll up his things and arrange them. A mischievous look crosses her face and she sends out a slight jolt that makes him fall over startled and get mud on his clothing. She starts laugh and heading to the road quickly.

Aldran yelps and falls over landing partially in the muddy water from the campfire run off. He looks up and see’s Maralen bolting and shouts grabbing his bag and taking off after her shouting about revenge. The others laugh and follow after watching Aldran attempting to catch Maralen for a good while before he tires out and trudges along the path grumbling “It’s going to take forever to get my clothing cleaned! It’s going to dry by the time we get there and be stiff and uncomfortable” He glowers at Maralen who is keeping out of reach with a shit eating grin.

“Yeh well, next time don’t look so targetable. You were packing too slowly! The sooner we get to the city the sooner we can get cleaned up and registered!” Maralen shouts at him over her shoulder.

Valtaren rests his hand on Aldran’s shoulder “I can help you get it cleaned up later. I’m pretty good at that. Though you probably should replace the jacket considering you’re missing a sleeve. I can’t imagine it’s good for keeping warm”

Aldran looks at his bared arm thoughtful “I don’t know, I think I can pull this look off. Sometimes you have to suffer for the sake of fashion” he laughs amused “Seriously though, it might be more cost effective to just keep it for now and wait until later to replace it. By then I should be able to afford something awesome” He grins up at Valtaren.

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it” He looks around “We should be getting there soon. I believe we only have another hour or twos walk!” He smiles and picks up his pace eagerly

_“You seem to be enjoying yourself. I told you this would be fun”_

Valtaren receives a ping and a voice in his head sounding like Aziel’s _“Is this the private messaging feature you mentioned? Yes I’m enjoying myself, this is quite fun. Even if I did lose the bet to you. What do you think of our companions?”_

Aziel visibly snorts and looks at his surroundings _“They are interesting. Maralen and Joran are cool. Aldran is going to take some getting used too but he seems to have a pretty good grasp of the abilities. Water was one of the ones to be more difficult to control due to its fluidity”_

 _“Did… You just make a pun? Or was that unintentional. I like Aldran, his attitude towards things is refreshing, and he is able to look at the brighter side of things. For nearly having his arm ripped off he was surprisingly calm after.”_ Valtaren listens to Aldran start discussing food with Joran and Maralen and places they should check out while in the city.

Aziel raises an eyebrow _“One of the first things he did when he arrived was flirt with you. I mean, he certainly isn’t bad looking but it’s definitely not what I expected. And I agree, he was surprisingly calm, although that could have been shock, and then you healing his injuries distracted from it appropriately so he wasn’t able to dwell on the gravity of it all. Though I suppose that’s a good thing. It would make travel more difficult if he dwelled on being attacked again. Which I’m sure we will”_

Aziel and Valtaren continue to chat with each in whisper for the remainder of their travel to the city and occasionally chat with the trio.

Large silver spires loom over the tall walls of the city of Sylverrise. Blue lights lace along the spires, and along cracks in the walls. Between two of the tallest spires is the Castle of Lions, just barely visible from their distance from the city. Caravans ride along at a medium clip ahead of our adventurers stopping to check in at the gates. It doesn’t take them long to each the checkpoint, and the beginning of their next adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party Arrives in the great city Sylverrise. They learn more about each other and earn some achievements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! This chapter is really short -cough-but I'll make up for it with the next chapter. Things have been hectic and beyond stressful for me the last few months and it started getting worse Sooooooooo yeah... It's brief but enjoy!!

Where lastly we left our intrepid adventures, they had just arrived at the grand gates of Sylverrise. AS they check through the main gate and procure a map, Maralen beings to poke fun at Aldran for being easy to read, as his tail and ears cued a lot to his emotions as much as his face did.

 

Aziel looks to Valtaren “So, what do you think? We ought to join them… I mean, as odd as they are they all seem to know what they are doing. Well, I’m not sure about Aldran but…. It would be a balanced group.”

 

Valtaren laughs and nods “Odd they are, but so are we. Yeah I think we will do great traveling with them” He takes a few long stride to the others “Hey Maralen, Joran. We will take up your offer for a party” He places his hand on Aldran’s shoulder “Take care of us” He smiles warmly.

 

Aldran flushes surprised by Valtaren “Y Yeah, absolutely!” He blurts out as Maralen stifles laughter

 

“I’m glad you guys are joining us. This will be great! We have a full balanced party now I think” Joran looks thoughtful “So what should we call ourselves?” He inquires looking at everyone as he switches to group private chats.

 

Maralen adjusts her glasses? “You know, we are a bit like a Voltron set up.”

 

Aziel looks confused “Like… The old 80’s cartoon?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Maralen just laughs “No, like…. Have you played Magic the Gathering? A Voltron deck is something that builds around a creature or creatures and makes them function better or fight better. We honestly have a balanced support and combat difference in our group. Valtaren you are a War Priest. They fight, support and heal their comrades. Aldran, you are a water elementalist. You can fight, however you serve best with support buffs and healing. Aziel, you are primary combat as a fire elementalist, ranged and close combat as needed. Joran is a hand to hand combatant with some weapon use, and has his own physical boosts with his own abilities. And I’m a Druid, I cast buffs mostly with the route I took. And make things. So I could craft magic shit later on. We can do a lot of Voltroning in our party. So, why not call us Voltron? Or Voltron Defenders of the Realm? Voltron Legendary Defenders? ” She looks amused “Take your pick!”

 

They all stare at her like she is mad and Aziel is the first to speak “I guess Legendary Defenders would be my vote” The others chime off in agreement and Maralen Cheers.

 

“Alright! Let's go register! According to the map the registration offices are this way!” Maralen laughs and leads them off.

 

Aldran looks at Aziel and Valtaren “Glad you guys decided to join us!” He smiles warmly “It’s nice to meet new people, even if it's in a game”

Valtaren nods with a smile “It most definitely is. We should probably catch up with the others. I believe we all must be present to sign the charter” he suggests

 

Aziel nods in agreement “We should hurry before Maralen decides to change it to something weird” he heads off at a job to catch up with their other companions.

 

Aldran laughs “Joran will keep that from happening, but we all do need to be there. I’ll race you?” He suggests, a mischievous grin gracing his features. He sets a foot back, looking ready to take off at any moment.

 

Valtaren considers it for a moment, looking thoughtful, before he breaks into a full run rushing towards to court building.

 

Aldran makes a noise of protest and sprints to catch up. He manages to pass Valtaren by a hair and makes it up the steps moments before him and whoops in victory and laughs triumphantly. “Alriiiight!” He twirls around to face Valtaren “Looks like my win! So, now for prize support.” He taps his chin with a single finger then snaps “I know! A kiss from second place” he smirks and waggles his eyebrows flirtatiously, not expecting to be taken seriously.

 

Valtaren flushes surprised at the continued forwardness of someone he only met hours ago. Though he would admit, Aldran was definitely his type. With his long legs, gorgeous tanned skin, those hips that… wow okay, time to change that train of thought. Whether or not all this reigned true in reality was a whole other matter, indulging in ones fantasies every once in a while didn’t hurt.

 

Valtaren quickly finished walking up the steps to meet Aldran, and kisses him swiftly on the cheek before proceeding inside, tail wagging happily behind him.

 

Aldran looks startled as he did expect Valtaren to well… Reciprocate any of his advances. He broke out into a blush, his tail puffed up slightly. He simply followed him inside eyes locked upon Valtarens’ backside.

 

Maralen tapped her foot and patiently as she waited for the others to catch up. “Why is it taking them so long they hadn’t been that far behind us what on Xeth’rah Could they be doing?”

 

Joran shrugs “maybe Aldran got distracted by something shiny, or cute person? Not like it hasn’t happened before.

 

 Aziel walks over “Aldran challenged Valtaren to erase. He won and suggested that the prize be a kiss from Val last I bothered to stick around for Valtaren followed through and Aldran’s dumbstruck in front of the building.

 

Maralen face palms “is he for real? I warned him about getting too flirty… well fuck…”

 Joran sighs “well maybe it won’t end up like last time? Let’s just wait and see”

 Aziel goes to inquire but it’s cut off by Valtaren walking over

 

 “Is it ready for us to sign?” Valtaren asks, tail wagging, looking pleased with himself “Sorry for the delay”

 

Maralen looks impatient as she sees Aldran heading their way “About damn time! Sign this” she thrusts a document at them

 

They look it over and sign it, and the moment the fifth signature is competed the charter vanishes and everyone is alerted to an achievement JOIN CHARTER. They are each awarded with armor befitting their class and abilities, decorated with a large Intricate V across the chest, and on the sides of their arms if the garments had sleeves, and then each had a matching cloak.

 

Joran donned his new monks Garb in a golden yellow with blue sashes and ties. The tunic allowed for easy movement. It had knotted loop ties to hold it closed paired with a sash he could tie off how he pleased. The pants where a bit baggy for more fluid movements, but he could tie the bottoms of them off to reduce chances of the cuffs getting caught on something. Paired where simple black leather sandals and gloves.

 

Valtaren received a chain shirt of the lightest materials that when he wore it, you could barely see it beneath the black Tunic with white stitching. When he moved it hardly made a whisper. It came with hard leather vambraces and greaves to protect his forearms and shins during combat, while continuing his ease of mobility and keeping his hands unhindered if he needed to use his magic.

 

Aziel looked skeptically at his garbs but tried them on anyway, as they appeared to be far better quality than his current equipment.

It was made up of a dark red dyed leather armor chest piece. It had no shoulder guards or vambraces to accompany it, but as he put it on it fit comfortably and didn’t seem to dig into his shoulders, and gave him the exposure he needed to not ignite his equipment. It was paired with simple black pants and leather boots.

 

Maralen looked on her new gear with glee. A Dark green cloak, a dark green robe with a bandolier of pouches perfect for keeping herbs and components in, and leather boots. Easy, simple, and matching her perfectly.

 

Finally, Aldran eagerly swapped into his new garb. It consisted of blue harem pants with gold embroidery, a short sleeved tunic that went to his mid-thigh, with a lighter blue sash around his waist, and black leather sandals.

 

“Man, either the classes we picked just simply had equipment that suited us or this game knows our sense of fashion. You guys look great” Aldran grins. He goes to continue his started conversation about fashion and is interrupted by an alert declaring the party has their first quest as an officially chartered adventuring group.

 

Joran looks surprised “I’m pretty sure the quests in the starting area gave more information than this…”

 

“Yeah… Head towards the mountains? More hints to be discovered?” Aldran crosses his arms “I mean, it says there are great rewards and riches to be had with completing this quest. And it’s a way to get used to the game! Might as well give it a shot right?”

 

Aziel shrugs “Doesn’t matter to me. It’s a quest, and doesn’t involving talking circles around an NPC. So I say we do it”

 

Valtaren nods in Agreement “But, let’s do it later. Looks like we’ve played through most of the day and into the morning. It’s Monday for us now. We have work soon. So, meet up with you guys later?” He asks looking to his new companions.

 

Maralen nods “Sounds like a plan! It’s looking like morning for us as well. And we have work as well. So I guess we will see you guys when we get online tonight! Have fun with work!” She waves and logs off immediately.

 

Aldran looks at Valtaren “Have a good day! Good luck with work” he grins.

 

 

And so our weary party departs, but soon they will return.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this. I have the next chapter and half of chapter four written out in the literal sense... I have to get it typed into a computer lol. Things are slowly getting better at work and I'm arrainging for a partial transfer so hopefully that should reduce stress and tears and give me a bit more energy. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out tonight or tomorrow but at the latest by next Friday. (I hope -/cry) see you guys again soon! Comments and feedback ate always appreciated :)


	3. A look in reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where lastly we left our intrepid adventurers they had just logged to go back to their daily lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Friday turned into Saturday but close enough! Trying to post from my phone and won't let me fix the paragraph format so that will change! Thanks to those who let me bounce ideas off them and come to a final decision for things :) hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

Shiro awoke and slipped off his headgear. He sat up and stretched as his alarm began the blare. As he hit snooze he heard shuffling in the hallway before his door was unceremoniously thrown open.

“Damn it Shiro! The hell was that?”

“The hell was WHAT Keith? Is there a problem?” Shiro yawns “Did you see one of your cryptids again? I keep telling you… There isn’t anything odd or Demonic about Ms. Fitzgerald.”

Keith sputters “For you, it wasn’t a cryptid, which are real” He mutters the last part annoyed. “And secondly, Fitzgerald is most definitely NOT human, and thirdly, I’m talking about kissing Aldran. Seriously? You’re responding to his flirting?”

Shiro stifles a laugh “That’s…. That’s what’s bugging you? My character kissed another? Keith… Buddy… It’s an RPG… so I RP’d. Besides, what are the odds I’ll ever meet him outside of the game? I seem to recall you hooking up with a guy in another RPG so how is this any different? Now… enough about Aldran we have to get ready for work. Go get your shower and get ready for work. If you take too long to get to the shower I’ll go first and use all the hot water” He threatens, trying not to burst out laughing.

The threat of a cold shower kicked Keith into gear and he bolted from the room.

They both got ready for their day, though Keith’s was already not starting out too well. True to his word, When Keith took too long Shiro took a shower and ran it ice cold, Causing Keith to rush long enough to get clean before getting out.

“I can’t believe you actually did that!” Keith protests “I was getting my laundry from the wash! You didn’t even give me two minutes!”

Shiro grins cheekily “‘Survival of the Fittest!’ I beat you too it fair and square. Also, it’s my turn for the adapter!”

Keith snorts “’survival of the Fittest’ my ass. You’re just a dick.” The moment Shiro declared he had the adapter today he groaned heavily “Seriously? First I have to listen to your music when you shower… Now in my car? Why must you make me suffer more?”

Shiro feigns offence “Suffer? How can you suffer when it’s Within Temptation? They are amazing! They are a blessing too us all!” He says waving his hand with a dramatic flair.

Keith looks at Shiro, looking slightly disturbed “Dude… your taste in music sucks; but you are right… It is your turn for the adapter” He sighs dejectedly.

Shiro pumps his fist “Yesss!” He quickly plugs the adapter in, and the moment the car starts ‘Fabulous Secret Powers’ begins to blare through the speakers and Shiro cackles madly at the look of absolute horror and betrayal on Keith face as he sings along.

~Break~

Lance wakes to banging on his door and grumbles a reply as he fumbles to get the head gear off in his half asleep daze. Once he gets the visor off he is greeted with the sight of his best friends and roommates bursting through his door.

“Dude… Seriously? Do you remember what happened last time you flirted online, had it reciprocated, grew attached, then were shattered when he broke up with you for some hot female elf? It took weeks! Weeks of taking away junk food and literally dragging you out of the house! We made an agreement! Never! Again!” Pidge lectures, though the ferocity of it is thrown off by the fuzzy green bathrobe and bedhead.

Hunk nods in agreement “Yeah… You where ten kinds of fucked up dude. You did promise to lay off the flirting in game and not let it go too far. Definitely don’t want to see you like that again.

Lance waves dismissively at them “I promise I won’t get attached, not unless by some miracle I happen to meet him in real life, and he Happens to actually be that hot. ‘Cause If that’s the case I make no promises.

He slides off his bed and stretches “Now, Shoo! I have to start my routine and I can’t do that with you looming!” He pushes them out despite Pidge’s protests.

As the door shuts Pidge looks at hunk “I’ll start making a shopping list… This could end poorly.” She walks off grumbling and they both get ready for work.

Lance comes out from his shower practically glowing “So, you guys mentioned a new coffee shop nearby? Let’s go! I’m hungry!” he bounces out the door.

They walk a few blocks to the Paladin Café, and as they enter Pidge grins broadly “KEITH! FOUND IT!” she exclaims after making sure they are the only customers in the establishment.

Lance’s eyes grow wide and he turns to Pidge with a look of utter betrayal “You…You brought me to where Keith works?” Like… Keith from High school? The dude I had classes with for over four years and never remembered my name? That Keith?”

Pidge rolls her eyes “Oh suck it up buttercup. It’s been over four years now… you can’t still be hung up on that.”

Keith emerges from the back drying his hands and leans against the counter “Glad you found it. It took you long enough to come here. Good to see you Hunk” he nods “What do you guys want to have? We have breakfast foods going right now.” He glances over at Lance “You still like scones right? Shiro just pulled some out of the over. It’s a new recipe so you’d be the first to try them”

Lance looks surprised to be addressed and frowns slightly ‘That’s what he remembers about me? That I like scones?’ He nods slightly “Yeah, I still enjoy a good scone. I can try them”

“Hey Shiro! Bring out some samples of your scones! There is a customer willing to try them!” Keith calls out the back.

Shiro brightened, he usually made Keith try the new scones first, but today a customer did! He quickly prepared a sampler tray of all of the scones for the day including the new ones and made it look all pretty “Coming right up!”

Lance heard a voice and couldn’t quite place it’s familiarity as almost the man of his dreams walked out. Tall, broad shoulders, looked like he could bench him without breaking a sweat. Lance leaned on the counter “I don’t know what’s hotter… you or the sun” he winks and shoots finger guns at the attractive male.

Shiro almost drops his plate as familiar, unabashed flirting graces his ears. He looks quickly for the source and low and behold, stands the last person he ever expected to see. Give him a bit more toned muscle, cat eyes and a few more obvious and a few more subtle touches, and this stranger could be Aldran.

He notices that the other patrons held similar striking similarity to his other online companions and looked at Keith who shook his head and mouthed ‘later’.

He nodded and smiled at the look alike “And here I thought the only thing sweet in here where my pastries” he flirts back, feeling a brief success as his roommate face palms and ‘Aldran’ blushes “Now, that aside, I hear one of you likes scones?”

Pidge and Hunk both point at Lance who throws his best cocky smile out “That’s me! The names Lance. And you must be Shiro”

Shiro nods “Yes I am! Why don’t we go have a seat while you try the scones?” he suggests and leads lance off.

Keith sighs “I was right… Aldran is Lance. He hasn’t changed. I don’t know if he recognizes Shiro, or if he is just flirting for the sake of flirting.”

Pidge sighs as well “He doesn’t recognize you guys yet. Subtle changes like hair and eyes throws lance off for a bit.” She pinches the bridge of her nose “I didn’t know your co-worker would be Valtaren. Lance is ‘enthralled with his beauty’ to put it bluntly” she says sarcastically.

Keith shrugs “I mean, there are worse people for either of them to flirt with. Maybe it won’t go anywhere? Shiro is hard to deal with when he is with someone. So many pictures…” he shudders.

Shiro leads Lance to a table in the back and sets the sampler tray down “Alright… Try this fist. It’s a Lemon Rosemary scone.” He points it out looking excited “It’s something new I decided to try making. I hope you like it”

Lance picks up the scone and takes a bite. His eyes widen and he grins “This is absolutely amazing!” He finishes off the sample “I might just have to buy a batch to go. Like, they are amazing I could eat these every day for a week. “

Shiro flushes slightly at the praise “well I mean uh… Wow… I’m glad you like them” he scratches the back of his head “Here, the others are a simple Vanilla scone, Blueberry, Cranberry Orange, Lemon Poppy seed, and Cinnamon.

Lance tries each of the samples and looks incredibly pleased with all of them “You are amazing. Like, truly amazing. Like holy shit… I might have to buy a bunch of these.” He looks incredibly content after trying all the samples.

Shiro clears his throat trying to remain semiprofessional “Come on… You’re so sweet… You might give me a tooth ache” He teases and watches a flush grow across Lance’s face “In all seriousness… you don’t have to buy so many. They can’t be that good” He glances away, having not gotten such an avid response from someone before.

Lance shakes his head “They really are that good. I’m going to have to buy a lot to last me a few days.” He grins and heads to the counter “Keith! I need a batch of the Lemon Rosemary scones, 2 of each of the others, except the blueberry, I want 3 of those. All to go! I have to get to work here shortly” He grins.

Keith nods “your total is $60 even. Cash or card?” He asks as Lance slaps four twenty dollar bills on the counter. Keith shrugs and rings him out and watches Lance shove a handful of one dollar bills into the tip Jar, much to Keith’s surprise, but doesn’t question him and gets his order ready. He boxes everything up and puts them into a bag and sets it on the counter “here you go. 24 Scones.”

Shiro looks at a loss for words as he watches Lance buy out all of the new pastries and notices his companion’s just sigh, the shorter of the two leaning against the counter.

Lance takes his massive order of scones and looks at Shiro “I have to head out, but I’ll be by tomorrow morning! Do you work tomorrow?”

Shiro nods “Yeah, I work mornings so I can do afternoon classes” he smiles “I’ll see you later then?”

Lance looks pleased and waves goodbye before scampering out of the shop.

The moment Lance leaves Shiro rounds on the remaining Café occupants “Keith, You didn’t tell me you knew them. You were talking like they were total strangers “

Keith sighs “I knew them in High school. I knew pidge roomed with someone other than Hunk, I just didn’t know it was Lance. AKA Aldran. Besides, how I was supposed to know Lance would walk in? I didn’t even know he was still in town”

Pidge looked offended at Keith “I get not owning up to knowing Lance, but me? And Hunk?” Pidge brings a hand to her chest in mock agony.

Keith throws Pidge a scathing look “You didn’t tell Lance I was here, or that I’m Aziel either.”

Pidge snickers, resting her hand on her hip “That’s because I want to see his face when he figures it out himself. It’s going to be hilarious. Oh! Shiro, just forewarning, whenever it is that Lance figures out you are who you are, he will either lose his shit and hide for days from embarrassment, or he will flirt that much harder and badly.”

Shiro looks surprised and looks at Keith and Hunk as they nod in agreement.

“The thing with Lance is… He falls fast and hard. You are just as nice in game as you are out of game from what I’ve seen. So, even though he hasn’t put two and two together to equal fish, He will continue to flirt with both aspects of you. So I hope you are Prepared” she warns.

Keith nods “He was a huge flirt back in school, but he is mostly harmless, and while one of the cockiest guys out there, and don’t tell him I said this” he looks pointedly at Hunk and Pidge “He is also one of the nicer more sincere guys’ out there.”

Both Pidge and Hunk look at Keith in surprise. He wasn’t one to usually give out praise very easily, and the fact he had any to give out about Lance shocked them both.

Hunk suddenly grinned and pulled Keith into a hug “Awe! Keith! I knew you cared!” he teases.

Keith flushes and squirms against the big man’s grip “I’m just stating the facts. I’m observant, that’s all”

Pidge looks devious “You actually payed attention? Like… Long enough to make some key observations? On NOT a Cryptid?”

Shiro chokes back a laugh and covers it by clearing his throat as Keith bristles up like an offended cat.

“I Notice more that Cryptids Pidge, and besides you have no room to talk. You join me in my research remember?” he snaps, finally wiggling out of Hunks affectionate hold.

Shiro looks amused as Keith continues to be teased by others besides himself “I think I will see what happens. I think Lance has caught my interest, and well frankly I’d quite like to get to know him better”

Keith starts to comment but stops as a customer walks in “We will talk about this later” he whispers and gets back to work.

Shiro chuckles and bids Hunk and Pidge good bye and heads back to the kitchen to make more scones.

~Break~

Shiro trudges into the Garrison Department Store looking around. Work had quickly become hectic as there was a sudden surge of new customers. Sure, he probably made more in tips that day than he had in, well ever, but it was absolute hell. He finally asked someone where they heard about them, and after a long winded friend of a friend of a friend kind of spiel, it eventually came down to the Beauty department of the Garrison. Apparently one of the beauty experts there was recommending them to people who were heading that way and it came an out of control grape vine as the new visitors told their friends.

He found his way to the Beauty department and started asking around and was redirected to the skin care section. As he headed over there he cursed the size of this store.

He looked surprised, though really shouldn’t be as he sees Lance chatting up a customer and giving recommendations, followed by a recommendation for the Paladin and catches the customer’s interest.

Once the customer departs Shiro walks over and clears his throat. He goes to speak and pauses as Lance turns around sporting tastefully done eyeliner, which suits him quite well. “Wow, nice Liner. It suits you “he comments, completely going over what he intended to say.

Lance beams “A few ladies didn’t believe I could do eyeliner better than them. So, I proved them wrong. You don’t spend 8 years helping get your little sisters ready for pageants and not pick up a few skills.”

Shiro nods slightly “well, I actually came here to find out who was recommending The Paladin to everyone, and it seems I’ve found you. It’s been incredibly busy today, but if you could please tone down the recommendations we don’t really have the staff to handle such rushes. If anything we may have to hire more to handle the new customers depending on how frequently they come in. You’ve done wonders with our business” he laughs “Keith lost the lot draw and was picked to stay late”

Lance nodded “a lot of my morning customers eat on the go and food was great! I’ll ease up for you” he smiles. He pauses glancing at the nearby clock “Would uh, I’m about to clock off in about fifteen minutes… would you like to get something to eat?” he asks shyly.

Shiro looks surprised and nods quickly “Sure, I’ve got time before I have to go get Keith. I need to go grab a few things since I’m already here, so meet you at the front? “He suggests.

Lance nodded eagerly “alright. See you in about twenty minutes! “He scampers off to finish off his shift humming

~break~

Lance waits patiently outside after clocking. He changed out into his street clothes and hurries outside ‘I can’t believe he said yes! I’m so excited… today is so great! ‘He thinks as he spies Shiro heading his way and waves at him bounding over “Hey! Need any help with your bags? “

Shiro shakes his head “it’s alright, it’s only a few things. Come on, the car is this way.”

He leads Lance to Keith’s car “give me a second to unlock it” he days quickly unlocking the driver’s door and reaching across to the passenger’s side unlocking it “sorry, Keith doesn’t care enough to fix the locking mechanism.” He chuckles “so, where too? You like sushi? “He asks as he starts the car and looks at Lance.

Lance Hops in biting back a comment about the car “I like sushi, it sounds great” he pauses “you know what? I don’t think I ever properly introduced myself. I’m Lance, nice to meet you”

Shiro chuckles “I’m Takashi Shirogane, pleasure to meet you too” He starts driving and heads to a new Hibachi restaurant that just opened up “I heard that they have good sushi, and really good food. The reviews have been nothing but positive.”

Lance’s eyes widen “Yeah, I’ve heard that too. I’ve also heard it’s expensive! I can’t afford it, I spent most of my budgeted eat out money on scones.” He says sheepishly.

Shiro shakes his head “you brought in lots of business to the Café today. I made a lot in tips, so it will be my treat.” He offers

Lance looks a bit surprised at the offer “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose… At least let me pay you back?”

Once more Shiro shakes his head “I insist. It’s my treat.” He parks in front of the building and gets out and goes around to the passenger side. He watches Lance pull the lock up and opens the door for him “Allow me” he smiles.

Lance flushes slightly “It’s been some time since someone has treated me to a nice meal. You really know how to show a guy a good time.” He steps out “Well, lead the way big guy”

“Oh, this is only the beginning of a good time” Shiro decided getting flustered by Lance’s flirting was fine. Watching Lance become flustered from him flirting back was great.

Sure enough Lance turned scarlet. Sure, he could dish out the flirting…but became a blushing mess when someone flirted back. He liked to think he was smooth, but Shiro turned his cheesiest lines or his words against him in the best way.

Shiro holds out his arm to Lance “Shall we?”

Lance hesitates looking at Shiro’s arm, then his face. He was a bit nervous, not that he would admit. He had only ever been on a few dates, and never had a solid significant other. He was used to opening doors for others, or escorting them, not vice versa. And honestly? He could definitely get used to this.

He hooked his arm around Shiro’s offered arm “I think I could get used to this.” He declares.

Shiro looks a bit puzzled “Used to what? Someone holding your arm?”

Shaking his head Lance shrugs “Yes and no? It’s the escorting, the compliments, offering to treat me to a nice meal. I don’t think I’ve ever been on the receiving end of it all before.”

Shiro frowns slightly leading him inside “Well, I suppose I need to change that… Maybe we could do this again sometime” he suggests despite the night just beginning.

Lance goes to reply but falls silent as they enter the establishment.

“This place is….Wow…”

Shiro chuckles as they are greeted and lead to a grill “It only gets cooler… Here, let me take your coat” He helps Lance out of his jacket and puts it on the back of the chair, and then pulls it out for him smiling kindly.

Lance flushes once more “T-Thanks…” he stammers sitting down “You don’t have to do all this you know”

Shiro raises an eyebrow as he sits down “Actually, I do. For two reasons. One, you’ve never been treated like this so I feel obliged too.” He pauses and cuts Lance off before he can protest” And Two, It makes you all flustered and I happen to like how you look blushing” he says softly, just loud enough for Lance to hear over the chatter.

He watches as Lance’s eyes grow wide and the light flush dusting his cheeks darkened and spread to his neck and ears. Satisfaction (and a desire to see more) blooms in his chest as Lance sputters and turns away to try and hide his face in his cup of water.

“You can’t just say things like that!” Lance sputters quietly, earning a flirtatious grin from Shiro.

“Oh can’t I? I believe I already did, and might do it again. Because it’s true” he teases as the menus are set infront of them. “Now, order whatever you want. No need to be picky and worry about the price. Like I said, it’s my treat”

Lance grumbles as he flips through the menu. The numbers make him cringe and he opts to just ignore the costs listed. It might make him feel less guilty for not contributing. “If you’re sure…” he mumbles and choses the Filet Mignon with shrimp, with an additional side of shrimp.

Shiro opts for the Kings dish which consisted of Filet Mignon, Shrimps, Lobster, and Chicken.

“So, tell me about yourself. Aside from working in a department store, and being sexy, what do you do for a living?” Shiro inquires after they place their orders. “What do you do for fun?”

Lance chokes on his water but quickly recovers, fumbling for the right words. “W-well, I’m a Marine Biology major at the university. We are currently on break. I uh, I usually play games Pidge and Hunk drag me into. We just started Realm of Dragons once it was released. I like to go swimming and I’m a pretty solid surfer. I’m actually part of the Universities swimming club. I took second at Nationals last year” he beams.

Shiro listens intently to what Lance tells him. Interjecting occasionally asking questions, and avoiding talking about the game. If Lance hadn’t figured it out yet, he wanted to see how far it could go. As they discuss their hobbies appetizers of Edamame and Beef Kushiyaki are brought to them and set down. “Here, Try this. It’s amazing” He holds up a skewer to Lance’s mouth

Lance starts as Shiro suddenly tries to feed him. He goes to take the skewer and almost pouts when Shiro pulls it away, a cheeky grin on his face. Lance stifles a laugh and submits opening his mouth and biting down onto the skewer when it was back in range. Shiro pulled the skewer away carefully as to not knock anything else off of it in the process before taking a bite himself of another piece on the skewer.

Lance slowly chews his piece with a curious expression that gradually shifts to awe “This is amazing. What is it? And most importantly can I have another?”

Shiro looks thoughtful while he chews “Well, it’s Beef Kushiyaki… And I suppose you can have more. Under one condition.”

“What? What?” Lance asks, he was always a sucker for good food.

Shiro grins and picks up the other skewer “I get to feed this one to you too”

Lance gapes at him “Seriously? You… You’re serious… Um… I... I suppose that’s fine” he mumbles, his blush once more darkening. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth making a soft “ahhh” sound.

This time Shiro blushes. Lance looked almost provocative like that as he waited for something to be put into his mouth. ‘Right, just feed him the Kushiyaki and stop thinking about how pretty his mouth is’

He puts one more piece into Lance’s mouth before finishing off the last piece himself.

Lance chews happily and looks at Shiro “You got some on your face” he laughs and swipes his thumb near the corner of Shiro’s mouth and licks it off his thumb making a pleased noise. ‘Two can play at this game. I can’t believe I just did that’

Shiro nearly chokes on air as he watches Lance. Before he foolhardily comments on other things he may like Lance to do with his mouth, the Chef arrives and begins reading off the orders.

They enjoy their dinner and show, packaging up most of the food to go.

They clear the bill and head out the door, Shiro once more escorting Lance by the arm.

“I can’t believe it. You missed every single piece of food he threw at you! You were so confident you could catch it and the closest you got it bounced off your teeth! Though, it was worth it. I mean I got to see you all flustered as well. It was kinda cute”

Shiro ducks his head sheepishly “Well, mayhap my game was off because I had such a cutie in the audience. “ he suggests as he once more finagles with the doors “Allow me to take you home?”

Lance nods grinning “Sure. I live off Tenth and Cowls. You go past the bowling alley and its two streets down.”

“I can find Cowls easy enough.” He begins driving down the main road “So… If you would like, we could meet up again? I could bake something for you, just don’t ask me to cook real food. I’ll burn it. Maybe we can go to a movie?”

Lance looks at him almost with a deer in the headlights look “Really? I’d love to!” He beams as Shiro pulls up to the complex. Once Shiro is parked infront of his building he grabs a pen out of his back and takes Shiro’s hand scribbling his number down “Call me okay?”

Shiro looks down at his hand “of course! But, one thing before you go” he says as Lance starts to get out. He pulls Lance back into the car and kisses him chastely on the cheek “Have a good night”

Lance’s face burns red and he chokes out a fair well and practically bolts into his building.

~break~

Lance bursts through the door of his shared apartment blushing redder than a tomato

“Holy shit” he breaths leaning against the door “I’m pretty sure I was just on a date with Shiro… and He asked me out again”

Pidge completely disregards Lance’s statement as she jumps to her feet holding Lances phone “YOU DINGUS! You left your phone in the locker room! We thought something had happened!” She moves to throw his phone, pauses and seems to think better of it, and instead beans Lance in the face with a pillow.

He makes an oof as it hits him and catches it “I asked him if he wanted to go get food thinking fast food or something and he took me to a Hibachi grill! It was amazing “he sighs dreamily and plops onto the couch. “May this appease the couch Gremlin?” he holds up the box and offers it to her.

She takes the box and opens it and her eyes grow wide “I am appeased… For now...This isn’t over” She hops off the couch to the kitchen grumbling about stupid boys and good food.

Hunk shakes his head “Dude… You are hopeless. Just be careful alright? You just met the guy”

Lance nods “Don’t worry, I will. Besides. Seems like Keith’s known him a long time. And if Keith stands to be around him he can’t be a bad guy. Now, I have a date with a video game and a bed so I’ll talk to you later” he heads off to his room humming happily.

~break~

Shiro heads home and once he pulls into the allotted parking space checks his phone. He cringes slightly seeing a number of missed calls and messages from Keith all along the lines of and hour late, I’m walking home, and several expletives.

He chuckles and heads inside whistling prepared to face Keith’s wrath. The dinner was absolutely worth listening to Keith bitch about having to walk home because Shiro had his car. Maybe he could stave off some of it by giving Keith his leftovers. He starts to unlock the door when it’s thrown open and he is practically dragged inside.

Keith sat watching TV waiting for the telltale sign of Shiro returning home and throws open the door pulling him inside “Dude! What the fuck! How does find out who is throwing people at the Café and buying a few things turn into HOURS? That shopping center isn’t that big!”

Shiro laughs “It doesn’t… Taking a cute guy out to Hibachi however, does.” He grins cheekily “Speaking of, I brought you leftovers”

Keith snatches the offered box up looking in it “You took a stranger to dinner?” He looks almost as perplexed as he does annoyed

“No, I took Lance to dinner. And let me tell you… Best decision I’ve made in a while… gonna be honest.”

Keith narrows his eyes at him not able to immediately respond through a mouthful of noodles and chicken. He quickly swallows “You took Lance out? Seriously? Didn’t think someone liking your pastries was that big of a turn on”

“It’s not. I just have an urge to spoil and pamper him. And that’s just the ‘for friendly company’ part. Have you ever looked at his mouth? The things it could do…”

Keith chokes on a bite of rice “Okay. I’m not going to sit here and listen to your thirsty ass fantasizing about any part of Lance. I’m gonna go eat my bribe rice elsewhere now” he says as he walks away.

Shiro cackles and takes his fantasies with him to the shower, vividly recalling Lance’s mouth hanging open… tongue quivering in anticipation…

He bites his lip, stroking himself slowly, wondering if Lance’s touch would be timid and light like how he acts when embarrassed, looking up at him from his knees... waiting permission to milk Shiro dry…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have some of chapter 4 written already and will work on getting it transferred to the computer before I finish the chapter so I don't spend days trying too... I'm going to try to have it out within two weeks @.@ as always comments are welcome and appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro: Valtaren  
> Lance: Aldran  
> Keith: Aziel  
> Pidge: Maralen  
> Hunk: Joran
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment below and let me know what you think! Also feel free to follow me on Tumblr at Fiercaldra and/or EternalWinterSleep!


End file.
